The Secret Garden
by Hanako-chan97
Summary: Jean Kirschtein has just lost his parents in a tragic accident, a family friend has agreed in taking the unloved child in as he seemingly has no live relatives left. How will his presence change the Bodt family when he discovers the sickly young master of the house and a mysterious place where magic, love and hope grow?


Shamefully rewriting the secret garden with my otp because I totally don't have anything better to do with my life and it is something I totally didn't feel like doing after watching the 1993 adaptation of the novel. Nop. That's TOTALLY NOT WHAT HAPPENED! Anyway enjoy this shamefully written fic and I don't own any of the characters or the novel(at least not the rights to it) the movie or anything. But the idea did come from my twisted mind so I guess I own that? It's obviously gonna be different so as to fit the characters and the story I have in my head. Anyway enjoy the product that this rotten brain has brought for you!

Just so you know i do not own the characters or the rights to the novel. and it's rated T because thaaaaat's what the novel is kinda rated as so let's play it safe shall we? XD

anyway enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1  
The arrival (Jean's POV)

My name is Jean Kirschtein, I was born in a small town by the borders of Shina into a rich family. Nobody had time for me, especially my mother, she only had time for herself and her parties. Father followed her around like a love-sick puppy, he apparently didn't know about mother's several lovers or if he did he didn't care, and was too preoccupied to care about anything else; leaving me only with the maids and myself. Even they only cared about each other and themselves, only sparing me any thought when I was getting too "annoying" to shut me up. It would always work to get what I wanted.

I would sometimes watch their parties unfold from the window of my Father's studio, entertaining myself with their disgusting social interactions and some artifacts father had collected over the years. My favorite one was of a small rock swan with a broken wing that always sat next to a picture of him in his youth next to a freckled man, both wearing victorious grins with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders and their free arm punching the air in an expression of joy or victory. I had always wondered what the story behind these two was, always just wondering.

It was late November and I was holding Father's precious swan one night, admiring the detail, when I heard Mother's drunken giggles approaching and quickly hid under the desk with the white rock still in my hand. She giggled as they entered the room, a drink swinging in her hand, tripping slightly over the carpet that decorated the floor and almost dropping the drink. She giggled again before drunkly picking up something from the stand and walking out arm in arm with Father, if only I had known that would be my last image of them I would've made a less bitter face as they left the studio hand in hand like a proper couple.

Then, the earth began shaking violently short after they left, the air was suddenly filled with terrified cries and a small hint of smoke. Objects fell crashing to the ground left and right, I curled myself into a ball under my father's desk as I was far too terrified to move. The shaking stopped but the screaming continued as the air was filled with smoke; I willed myself to leave the little refuge the desk had given me during the shake unconsciously clutching unto Father's rock figure as I ran out of the now burning house. Guests and servants escaped the blazing mansion, the sirens of the rescue team rang loud as they attempted to put out the fire.

Gone. The house burned to the ground leaving nothing but bitter and lonely memories behind.

* * *

My parent's funeral was quiet and surprisingly empty considering how full their parties always were, everything burned that night leaving me just the clothes I was wearing, my father's rock swan and my name. Anita, the maid who was in charge of my care, stood by me during the whole service, sniffling softly next to my shoulder. I didn't shed a tear, I didn't know how to cry, I had no need to cry.

After the funeral came the lawyers, nobody had time for mourning as they decided to whom I was to be dumped with; they argued amongst each other as they went over the few options they had, all my relatives were dead or unable to take me in due to age or illness. As I sat there glancing between the men in suits a short man wearing an uninterested expression walked in, his raven hair neatly trimmed swayed slightly with each step. He approached the others and adjusted his peculiar white tie before clearing his throat to catch their attention. "My master has agreed to take in the Kirschtein child" The man stated simply leaving everyone, myself included, dumbfounded. "Is there any opposition to this?" The man insisted, tapping his foot in wait, clearly annoyed and impatient.

One of the lawyers, the old shaky man at the back of the room who had just been sitting quietly during the whole show, stepped up taking charge of the situation. Experience weighted on his shoulders and expression as he straightened his clothes and cleared his throat quietly. "And what is your Master's name Sir..." He spoke professionally, age being proven to be a good sign of experience, as he waited for the shorter man (I could swear that I was taller than him) to respond. The short man did a respectful bow, or it would have been a respectful one if not for his bitter uninterested expression, and addressed the whole. "Levi Ackerman Sir, and my master is Sir Joseph Bodt. An old friend of the late Master Francis Kirschtein."

It didn't take long for them to agree with that strange man, Levi if I remember correctly, that I should be under the care of the so called Joseph Bodt. And in a matter of hours we were on our way to that new place, far away in the outskirts of Trost.

* * *

End notes:  
Hi again! I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter of a fic adaptation for a popular novel! I've now decided(since I started reading the novel and OMFG IT'S AMAZING AND YOU ALL SHOULD TOTALLY READ IT!) to update as I read along and separate the chapters as they are in the novel so there will be aprox 27 of them. Yep you guys have to bear with me for that long. So yeah I'm up to chapter 4 ish in the novel but still have to finish chapter 2 in this story. You guys better be grateful that I'm putting down my precious reading for the sake of this story before I get to chapter 10! Anyway I hope you liked this, again I don't own the rights to the characters or anything but the idea of writing this. Please rate follow or whatever I always appreciate constructive criticism. See you guys next chapter!


End file.
